Her Words
by Poet Of No Return
Summary: To defy him would mean death and that's what she chose. Upon that death she was saved by the one guy she never would think to save her...SessKagura full sum inside
1. Chapter 1: Deceiving Naraku

_**Disclaimer: I don't…Own…INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T.T!!!!**_

(A/N:) I GOT THIS WONDERFUL IDEA FROM THE LAST EPISODE OF INUYASHA! I HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!!! (jeez I'm so goofy. Oh well!)

Full Summary: Kagura choice to defy Naraku lead to the big showdown between Inuyasha, his friends, and Sesshomaru. Kagura promised her former master that she would not die until he was slain and her reward was to live out her life taking care of his 'child'. Near death Kagura sees Sesshomaru and he saves her, but slowly something begins to form. As the two become closer, slowly Kagura remembers her master's threat and she begin to retreat. What is she to do now? What will Sesshomaru do if he finds out? Or will they even get close enough to each other for Sesshomaru to care?

--

Chapter 1: Deceiving Naraku

'I just wanted to him one more time, before…before!' "Uh!"

"Are you quite comfortable, Kagura?"

Kagura's head snapped up at the sound of her secret enemy's voice; Hakudoshi. The small child told before Kagura and looked at her chained, naked, and badly injuried form. "You been a bad girl and now you shall be punished."

Then suddenly a blast of power hit her from the left then struck her from the right. Kagura winced and hissed in pain as sweat poured from her temples and blood from her body. She would die before she satisfied that evil demon's lust for her screams of pain. "Oh I don't worry, Kagura. I'm satisfied with just your death being near! DIE!"

"N-NO! SESSHOMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

--

"Mi'lord did you hear something?"

"…No, something on the wind… Jarken?"

"Y-yes Mi'lord?"

"Watch Rin."

"But Mi'lord, Where are you going without your trusted SERVENT!!!!!!!!!!? Oh… Rin!"

"Yes Master Jarken?"

"Lord Sesshomaru has departed and we shall camp here till he returns!"

--

Sesshomaru raced toward the earth shaking sound of what sounded like…Kagura's voice. 'Naraku must be near…she didn't lie and yet I still didn't find what I was looking for. That stupid wench is most likely paying for her treachery.' Sesshomaru continued to race onward as he neared her screams. As he drew closer to the sound, Sesshomaru dug into his inner hakama pocket and pulled out the crystals of the mountain demon. The aura of the plant disappeared and Sesshomaru frowned as he neared the castle of Naraku.

As he drew closer and closer, he saw his half-brother and his human companions fighting against what appeared to be some tall, mutated demon of some sort. That ghost child seems to be controlling him but that didn't matter to Sesshomaru at all. So Sesshomaru ran right pass them and heard Inuyasha cry out, "Hey, leave Naraku to me!"

Sesshomaru's reply was quick and smooth, "Inuyasha, I do not have time to waste on you."

All he cared about was reaching the castle, killing that cold, conniving, meddlesome bastard and he would kill him, too. As Sesshomaru entered the courtyard, thousands of demons sprang upon him, all ready to devour his flesh. Sesshomaru glanced quickly to his left and right, then up into the air as he drew out Tokigin and prepared for battle. "You are in my way and shall perish for your foolishness!"

With a quick sweep of his sword, Sesshomaru took out half of the demon fleet, but sadly more poured into view. Sesshomaru growled slightly at the annoyance, but kept a steady eye as he examined the position of each and every demon present. If it was a fight they wanted, then they picked the perfect man, because Sesshomaru perfect for fighting. So, Sesshomaru the greatest warrior readied his sword for another taste of the demons' blood.

--

A quick but powerful punch to the right and then to the left. Kagura's face was bloodied and bruised. Why did she think that the demon lord would come to her rescue? Was she really that far gone? Kagura cracked open her good eye (which wasn't really that good, her right eye was just least swollen than her left.) and looked at her assailant. Hakudoshi smirked as he watched Kagura spit up more blood. Something in his mind began to wonder and Hakudoshi found himself laughing at the thought. Kagura frowned but remained silent and waited for him to speak, and he didn't disappoint her. "How could something with no heart have blood? I am amused, Kagura, answer me."

Kagura turned her head away from him and refused to answer him. This angered Hakudoshi even more and he sent a powerful blow to Kagura's face, arms, and legs. Kagura's eyes popped open as a sharp gasp rang from her lips. Her skin was burning and practically melting off her bones, why won't he just kill her already? "Because there wouldn't be any fun in that, Kagura."

"Stop reading my mind already, you little parasite!"

"Hem-hemhem-hem…Kagura, what a sharp tongue you have. Maybe I should cut it out, but then there will be no screams of pleasure. Maybe I ought to-"

"I will handle this."

"Yes, Naraku. You've gotten off easy, Kagura. Shall I assist Kanna in battle?"

"Yes, and see to it that Sesshomaru is taken care of as well."

"Hm."

As soon as Hakudoshi left Naraku slapped Kagura hard across the face, the sound echoing off the walls. Kagura spitted out the blood in disgust and turned flaming eyes to Naraku. He coolly assessed her then brought his hand up to caress the same cheek he had bruised. Kagura yanked away from his touch and then mustered up enough moister to spit in his face. Naraku's hand flew to Kagura's neck and he instantly began choking her. Her life force began to slip away as Naraku continued to choke her. "Kagura," his voice the evil calm it always was, "Is this how you pictured your life would end? By the hand of your creator?"

Kagura struggled to speak, struggled to breathe as she spoke these words. "I…will…not…" Kagura stopped to gasp as Naraku tightened his grip on her windpipe. She felt it crushing under his powerful fist and feared she'd never be able to spill the words inside her if she didn't say it now. And so with great strength, Kagura forced herself to continue. "Die! …Until…you have…drawn…your…last…breath…"

"Haku-haku How very noble, Kagura, but you forget. It is I who holds your heart, it is I who tells you when to die! You have tried my patience once again, even after I spared you mercy. Do you remember? You told me you wouldn't, Kagura. You gave me your word that you wouldn't disobey me again and look what happened. Hem-hem-hemhem. I should absorb you back into my body and have nothing else to do with you, would you like that?"

Kagura said nothing, but continued to frown at Naraku. Her life was quickly slipping away, but she had to hold on if she wanted to see Naraku fall; she had to. But everything was becoming so blurry. Naraku saw this and released Kagura at once, then looked at her again. "Kagura, I have one favor of you and you shall not deny me of it. This is to insure my survival if I shall perish…"

Naraku tore a piece of his flesh and held it between his fingers, then looked at slowly before looking to Kagura. A frown was on her face and Naraku smiled at her confusion. Then just as quick he jammed his fist into her body and retracted it. Satisfaction rang on his face as he watched Kagura crumble under the force of the blow. "You shall bare my new body when the time comes and you shall live miserly while it happens. My return shall be inevitable."

Kagura's eyes widened to degrees unknown as she tried to fight off the intense pain and the shock of Naraku's words. She wasn't going to die but live as a dead soul, caring for her slave master! She was the wind and she deserved to be free, free in life or free in death! She was going to die knowing Naraku was slain! "Kagura, you have so much freewill in this body of yours, I think its time I change that."

--

Inuyasha and his crew battled the human fused demon but nothing seemed to stop him. Every time Inuyasha or Sango would hack off a body part more would grow to replace it and the depart skin leapt at Inuyasha or Sango. Kagome stood off a little ways from battle with Shippo and watch as the others did battle. A plot was starting to form in her head but Kagome wasn't sure if she had it all figure out just yet. "Kagome, do you think Inuyasha and the others will be okay?"

"I don't know, Shippo, I'm sure hoping they will be."

Another piece of the demon was hacked off and as expected the demon replaced the lost limb as the departed flesh leapt toward Sango. Inuyasha jumped in the way and counter attacked with his Adamant Mirage. The demon took the blow but instead of being destroyed like he almost was when Hakudoshi was around, the demon absorbed the crystals and began to strike Inuyasha. Miroku opened up his wind tunnel and tried to suck the demon into his void but the poison wasps (I don't know how to spell their proper name. Sorry t.t!) showed up and began to fly into his void.

As more and more wasps flew, Miroku continued to suck them up until Sango knocked the man in the head with her Hirakotsu and began yelling at him. "Miroku, you idiot! You'll die if keep that up!"

"I've got it! Miroku, give me a sutra!" Kagome ran toward Miroku and grabbed the sutra before wrapping it around her arrow. "I hope this works."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and watched as he battled the demon. She gulped down her fear then stung her bow and aimed for the demon's chest. Sweat dripped from her temple as she steadied her hand. 'Hit the mark!' And she let it fly and watched as the arrow pierced the demon's chest and was purified by Kagome's arrow and Miroku's sutra. Then Kagome laced another arrow and aimed it at Kanna. She pulled the bow tight then sent the arrow soaring, heading straight for Kanna's mirror. Kanna held up her mirror and watched the arrow fly straight into its depth. Kanna raised her eyes from the mirror and looked at Kagome with dead eyes.

"Are not aware of the mirror's power? Why do you shoot arrows into…huh? …The mirror is shaking…"

Kanna continued to stare at the mirror until the arrow came out the back and pierced her. Kanna looked up at Kagome in shock then quietly dissolved away into white dust, but not before whispering in that quiet voice of hers. "My gift and mirror has fallen, just as Naraku will…"

Inuyasha wasted no time and ran ahead into the courtyard and the others followed. There they saw Sesshomaru battling Hakudoshi and the countless demons Naraku had sent. Inuyasha and his crew quickly joined in. Sesshomaru saw this and became angered. "I do not need your useless assistance."

"I ain't here to help, I just want Naraku."

"Inuyasha, you are nothing more then a disgrace to our father's name. I will take care of Naraku."

"Keh, as if I'd let ya!" And with that the two brothers went to work battling their number one foe. Sesshomaru was sleek and graceful with his deadly moves, Inuyasha was brutal and reckless in his. The two brothers cleared the courtyard and made sure to stay out of each other's way. Hakudoshi watched on and smiled at the little show that they were putting on. Inuyasha's crew continued to battle the lesser demons, while the dog brothers took care of the stronger ones. "Hem-hemhem-hem. So, the two dog demon brothers are fighting together for once, what a coincidence."

"I have no desire to join Inuyasha's little circle of weakness."

"Keh, we just share a common interest."

"Oh? And what's that?"

Sesshomaru whipped his sword so that the blood of the lower demon was shaken off his blade, then he said in a cool voice. "Your master's death."

And before Inuyasha could even begin to think about striking, Sesshomaru brought his blade in a diagonal slice through Hakudoshi's body. Shock covered everyone's face even Hakudoshi as he gasped in much need air. "You will not…win!"

He soon vanished from view, Sesshomaru raced forward into the castle of Naraku. Inuyasha and his crew did the same and went the opposite way of Sesshomaru. As Sesshomaru raced forward a smell assaulted his nose and his mind became puzzled at the scent. 'Kagura…'

Sesshomaru sped up as he ran through the fortress and down another hall. Naraku was near and if he was right, which he always is, he was with Kagura. Finally the blood of his enemy would be repaid and he would finally have Naraku's blood on his blade. As Sesshomaru continued to think about this thought his blood began to boil and his anger ran hot. 'Just one more corner.'

--

Kagura sat, still positioned against the cold cobble walls in iron chains, nearly unconscious. Her body ached in places she never thought possible. She was close to her end and from the way things were looking, she'd never live long enough to see Naraku die. At this sad admission Kagura began to cry silent tears. She wasn't going to live to see Naraku fall or feel even a second of freedom before she passed. Naraku had broken most of her limbs and he continued to assault her. Suddenly he stopped his abuse and looked back at the doorway before turning to look at Kagura. "Hem-hemhem-hem…It seems Sesshomaru has found you."

With a snap of his wrist the iron clasps disappeared and Kagura fell in a crumpled heap to the floor. Slowly she began to collect herself even as the pain surged through her body. Naraku watched as she struggled to stand or even sit up and he chuckled. "Here's another chance to prove yourself, Kagura. Do not disappoint me."

Naraku disappeared but left her fan behind and Kagura struggled to her feet then walked to where the fan stood suspended in the air. Her legs wobbled and her feet tripped, but she made it to the fan. And slowly she brought her hand up to clasp the fan. Her good arm shook with nervousness and pain, and just as she had grasped the fan Sesshomaru ran into the room. Shocked by Kagura's nudity and her many bruises, Sesshomaru stopped just in the doorway and stared at her in disbelief. Although his emotions remained covered, he still stood there not sure what to do.

Kagura on the other hand had matched his hidden emotions with her own. As soon as she saw Sesshomaru, her brain went into auto and her instincts told her to reveal no pain. So, there stood Kagura in her usual high and mighty stance-naked. "What's the matter Sesshomaru, never seen a naked lady before?"

"Where is Naraku?"

"Hm. So the man can speak, how amusing."

"Wind Sorceress, you are trying my patience."

Kagura slowly brought her fan up into the air and slightly bowed her head before whispering, "Die!"

Sesshomaru moved quick as lightening and before Kagura could strike a blow, he had her pent against the wall; his fist around her neck. Kagura's eyes widened in shock as she stared into the eyes of her secret love. "Wind witch, you try too many…I will kill you right now, if you do not tell where Naraku has hidden."

Kagura slowly closed her eyes and managed an elegant chuckle, before opening her eyes again to stare deeply into his, "You'll be making my day. I'd rather die than to be force to complete the task I given…"

Kagura dropped her fan and instead slowly let her hand creep up Sesshomaru's arm and over his shoulder. Sesshomaru tensed slightly but refused to be intimidated by a woman, so he was utterly shocked when Kagura pressed her lips against his. His sword fell away from his hand and demon howled. How did she know how to set him off like that? How did she know? Sesshomaru let these questions fall away as deepen the kiss that they were sharing.

Kagura pulled away first and promptly pushed Sesshomaru away before stooping to pick her discarded fan. When she moved to stand Sesshomaru already had his sword pointed at her neck and she smiled. A bitter smile, but a smile nonetheless. "How many times must I tell you, I care not for my life anymore. So, kill me. …Come on! What are you waiting for?"

"You are injured."

"Well thanks for the obvious, now complete what you have come here for."

"You are not who I seek."

Sesshomaru quickly turned on a heel and walked out the room in search of his target. As he left Kagura behind, his mind couldn't help wander to that kiss and the soft, luscious feel of those fire red lips of hers. Sesshomaru blinked his eyes and discarded the memory altogether. He came here for one purpose and that was solely Naraku, everything else was strictly a distraction from his main purpose. As Sesshomaru rounded the last corner he saw his brother, Inuyasha slicing the demon baby in half as his wench and dead wench purified Naraku. He'd missed the whole battle because of some whore who happened to have kissed him.

The quiet stumbling of feet caught Sesshomaru's attention and instantly he knew it was Kagura. The woman fell to her knees and laughed and cried as she watched Naraku be destroyed. Sesshomaru walked away from her and out into the courtyard then out of the fortress never to return. Kagura sat in a daze as she watched Inuyasha pick up the fonyoshoshi (that crystal ball that belonged to the demon mountain) and Kagome pick up the jewel. She brought her piece out and took the piece from Kohaku, Kouga, and Miroku then fused the jewel together. Kagura also watched as the young purified the jewel and place it on a necklace around her neck. Her eyes began to blur, but it was just the tears from her crying. Kagura sat there on the floor and watched the dead priestess crumbled into the soil and a bright light come forth from her body and jump into Kagome's. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and they both in turned looked at their other companions and walked off into the misty fog.

All the while, Kagura sat and watched as the people who defeated her master leave and her vision began to blur and spin. A soft thud hit the wooden floor of the fortress, but no one was around to hear it. Kagura laid dead on the floor with a smile on her face, for her wish was complied. For at least a few precious moments, Kagura the Wind Sorceress lived free…

--

"Hm…are you awake, Wind Lady?"

"Uhn… …Where am I?" Kagura sat up and took in her surroundings. Everything was not as she remembered it to be, this most definitely was not her prison. "You are with Lord Sesshomaru! Oh Master Jarken, the Wind Lady has awaken, this Rin saw it!"

Kagura suddenly realized that she was in a grassy field under a tree. It looked to be around noon. Kagura looked down at her person and discovered that she was fully clothed. Kagura was just about to stand when the loud and bothersome toad came with the equally loud human child. "I see that you're up and about! Are you leaving without M'lord's order?"

"Look imp, I have no time for your swacking."

Kagura began walking when a voice she longed to hear stopped her. "Leaving…after I rescued you?"

Kagura smiled and turned to face the demon she secretly wanted and bowed her head slightly. "I am the wind and I deserve to be free."

"You deserve no such thing! After Lord Sesshomaru saved your life, you deserve to serve him!"

"I Serve No One And Never Will Again! …Thank you, Sesshomaru, I take my leave now." Kagura pulled a feather from her hair and took to the sky. As she floated higher and higher into the air, her eyes never left his and she made a solid promise to return to him someday.

As Kagura went further and further out of eye sight, Sesshomaru became more and more angrier. When the woman was nothing more than a dot of the horizon, Sesshomaru turned his attention to Jarken and glared him down. "Jarken…"

"Yes M'lord?" And that was the last thing he said after Sesshomaru promptly thwarted the imp on the head with his foot. 'Kagura…' His mind sighed, there was just something about her. He would meet her again, that was his sole promise. And Sesshomaru never broke a promise.

--

So? How did you like? This is my 1st Sess/Kagura story. I just had to write this when I saw the last episode of Inuyasha. I mean we all knew the feelings were there, but who would have thought Kagura would attempt them; even to herself!? Shocked. I knew I was. Okay plz review, thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: To See You Again

Disclaimer: Yes, I'm Skilled, But Sadly I Do Not Own Inuyasha Or Company. T.T 

(A/N:) **_LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT!_** Just to let you all know, so I won't get in any trouble. Ok this chappie took a lot of mental work, so if I'm missing words or just plain fucked up the sentences, I'm so sorry. Ok enjoy! Remember: **_LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT!_**

--

Chapter 2: To See You Again

_(recap)_

"_Yes M'lord?" And that was the last thing he said after Sesshomaru promptly thwarted the imp on the head with his foot. 'Kagura…' His mind sighed, there was just something about her. He would meet her again, that was his sole promise. And Sesshomaru never broke a promise._

A few months has past since Kagura had last seen Sesshomaru and she was missing him terribly. Or maybe it was something more, but she didn't want to think about that. 'I'm just imagining things, my brain is just bored and came up with these thoughts.' "But if that's true, then why is my heart racing? …My heart…"

Kagura brought a hand over her left breast then curled her fingers into a fist and sighed. "I can hear my heart, beating within my own chest."

Kagura knew it's been months since that dreadful time, but the thought of hearing her own heartbeat still amazed her. She felt as if she'd never tire of its simple ba-beat, ba-beat. Kagura raised her head to the sky and let a single tear slide down her cheek. 'My heart, that's my heart!' Another sigh eased out of her and she opened her eyes to continue her flight to a river. There was rumor going around on the wind that this specific river was a healer of all sick or injuried demons.

Her eyes brightened when the small thread of blue came into view. Immediately dropping in altitude, Kagura rushed forward towards the healing waters. The aches and pains inflicted on her during Naraku's last moments of life were still fresh on her body, as if reminding her not to forget. …Forget what? Who cares the man was dead, she was alive, and she had a free life of her own to choose. Hm…now that she thought about it, Kagura hadn't seen Inuyasha and the others since their stand off with Naraku.

"I wonder how they are fairing? …Heh maybe I should stop by, just to say 'hello'." Her feather lowered to the ground and she hopped off as the feather transformed into its smaller size then she tucked it away in her bun. 'Hmph. It doesn't look magical.' Kagura wandered over to the water's edge and peered in, what she saw was her own reflection. A small crooked grin eased onto her lips as she continued to stare at her reflection.

After a minute of looking at her odd, but ascending looks, Kagura began to strip out of her clothing. She neatly folded and placed her clothes away from the water, then turned to walk toward the riverbank. Once again she paused and stared at her naked flesh. Bruises covered every corner of her body, even her finger and toes were bruised or scarred. 'This stupid river better work.' Kagura gently stepped into the calming water and continued walking out from shore until her hips were engulfed beneath the river.

As Kagura began to bathe her mind started to wander. The things playing before her in her mind were of vivid pictures and colors. That is until she realized she was once again riding her feather at a deafening pace. The wind whipping against her and she was happy. A real smile was on her lips and she was free! Kagura smiled lightly when she remembered being stuck in Naraku's castle and she would dream of these things. That was before she even heard of the name, Sesshomaru and after she saw him for the first time, in her heart she knew he was her one. If Naraku wanted to destroy him, then he would have to go through her.

Lightly Kagura began to chuckle until the memories began filling so much, that she burst out laughing. Her dead days spent at Naraku's castle helped her realized that she was never really imprisoned… Only her body was, because it was on those particular dead days that she realized her mind was her own-until Hakudoshi came along. And then even her mind became a prisoner of Naraku. Everything she thought when she was around Hakudoshi-and she was always around him-he depicted and told her his opinion on the matter. He would answer questions that she hadn't even spoke of or say things that she thought up in her head.

A small frown came to her features at these memories, but she continued to let them play before her. At Hakudoshi's birth Kagura simply shrugged it off. So a child was to be Naraku's next disguise, he would die sooner than Toukigenki. (you know the big purple Barney looking demon. The one who broke Tetsusaiga.) Kagura smiled at her little joke until the little brat responded to her words. Them being, "You will be surprised by how much better I will fair, Kagura."

At first she thought she was crazy then she suddenly realized her new master's power. "So you can read minds, huh?"

"I can do more than that, believe me…"

Oh she believed him alright! Kagura quickly dove under water and began swimming around in the river. Many thoughts and many memories continued to plague her mind and she let them. Many things had happened to her, before her freedom could be won and sadly enough Kagura was happy it happened.

As Kagura skimmed the bottom of the river bed she uncovered a rock and discovered what appeared to be a diamond necklace. She quickly scooped up the garment and resurfaced above water to look at her newly found treasure. A beautiful diamond uncut only drilled with the tiniest of holes so the thin necklace could slide through to hold the pretty jewel. Smiling, Kagura quickly donned the jewel and made her way back to shore. She walked back over to her clothing and slowly began taking her hair out of its bun. She tucked her feathers under her kimono and her ribbon right beside the feathers.

A waterfall of brownish black ink that stopped just past her bottom. Wavy and now tangled, Kagura walked back to the river and began washing her hair for the first time…

--

"Lord Sesshomaru! Look, there's a river! This Rin would like to play with it."

"Silly girl! M'lord has no time for your foolishness!"

Sesshomaru cocked a smooth eyebrow at the toad's comment then spoke. "You may play, Rin."

The little girl giggled and promptly hopped off of Aun then ran in the direction of the river. Sesshomaru slowly followed after her and left Jarken squawking in his usual annoying manner. That toad always annoyed Sesshomaru, it was a wonder he didn't kill the thing already. But then he remembered the toad's unwavering faith in his demon lord, hmm, maybe that's the reason.

At Rin's gasped, Sesshomaru looked in her direction then followed the path of her eyes and saw the most beautiful thing ever… A woman was resurfacing from the water and she looked damn sexy, if Sesshomaru could say so. "Rin, go with Jarken and stay there until I come back."

"OK!" The little girl skipped off not thinking twice about what her lord was going to do. And that's what Sesshomaru liked about that girl, for a human she was damn faithful and very trustworthy. Sesshomaru quietly walked over to the woman's side of the river and continued to watch her graceful movements. She was simply beautiful, not one single scar on her perfect little body. Nice rosy flesh, slender arms, a narrow waist, bold hips and… beautiful, lick-able, kiss-able, suck-able, bitable, round full breasts. Nice light brown nipples graced the center of her breasts. Little targets that Sesshomaru was fully capable of hitting. He licked his lips hungrily when the wind began teasing the soft buds. "Enjoying yourself."

Sesshomaru frowned and his head snapped up to the woman's face to reveal Kagura's slight smirk. "Hm…I thought as much. Again I see you fail to show that you've seen a naked woman before."

Sesshomaru said nothing and looked as if he was going to walk away, but instead he began stripping out of his clothes. He tucked his clothing beside Kagura's then joined her in the water. Kagura watched in confusion as the man walked passed her and began washing his hair. She continued to gawk until he spoke, "Now who looks like they've never seen a naked body before?"

At the comment Kagura blushed and averted her gaze. She then decided that this was a perfect time to get out of here while she still had her dignity. And she began walking back to shore when his voice called. "Leaving?"

"No!" He knew she was lying, he could practically smell it rolling off of her. "Come here."

Kagura rolled her eyes but walked toward him. Once she stood in front of him, she watched as his hand flew forward and grabbed to diamond hanging on her necklace. She looked at his hand then back to his eyes. He wasn't looking at her, but at the diamond. A plot began to form there in Sesshomaru's head. 'Maybe I ought to play with her a little.' So slowly Sesshomaru tilted Kagura's head up and leaned downward.

Kagura's mind was going fuzzy and she thought for sure that she was going to faint, but he didn't kiss her like she thought he was going to do. No, the bastard was sucking on the damn diamond! Sesshomaru was smirking at his little mischief, until his eyes fell upon her collar bone dip. So perfectly close was her flesh, and how perfectly sweet did she smell. 'Maybe one little sweep of the tongue…' Sesshomaru dropped the toy and licked Kagura's collar bone divot. As gasp rushed out of her mouth and a soft growl out of him. She tasted so sweet!

How could something made from that bastard Naraku be so damn sweet? He had to have another and that was quickly followed by another and yet another. He simply couldn't get enough of her skin. Burning hot kisses scolded Kagura's neck and shoulder and she couldn't have cared less. He was touching her, really touching her. her body melted against his as he placed more kisses on her neck. Forcing herself to open her eyes, Kagura stared down at the man giving her pleasure and slowly she brought her hands up to cradle his head. Sesshomaru stilled his movements and waited for Kagura's.

She sigh then leaned forward and placed a tiny kiss on the top of his head. His eyes dilated and a fierce shudder ran down his spine and dropped kicked into his loins. Sesshomaru's face broke from its usual control and contorted into one filled with ecstasy. Sesshomaru fought with all his might to keep from moaning out and with that in mind he pushed away from Kagura. Frozen and not understanding why she was rejected, Kagura watched Sesshomaru walk away and once again disappear from her life. Once she was sure Sesshomaru was gone, Kagura collapsed to her knees and pounded her fists into the water. 'Why must he be so cold!'

Tears spilled from her eyes unchecked and pain tore at her heart. Why won't he… "It doesn't matter. I am the wind and I am free!"

Kagura stood and walked to the bank and began putting on her clothes. Once she tied her obi back into place, she grabbed her ribbon and looked at it in disgust. Kagura brought one elegant hand up to comb through her hair and she smiled. 'Maybe I ought to wear it down for a while…'

--

Sesshomaru returned to Jarken and Rin and he said nothing about what happened as walked passed them. "We've leaving."

Nothing was said as the two followed after their leader. The two just marched on in silence until Jarken braved enough strength to speak. "M'lord…"

Sesshomaru turned a sharp eye on Jarken and the poor imp almost fainted at what he saw. His lord's eyes a deep red of blood and his pupils a sharp shade of blue. Something was wrong, something was definitely wrong. Rin ran to Jarken's side and steadied the small imp. "Master Jarken, are you alright?"

"Of course, silly girl! Don't be foolish!"

Sesshomaru continued walking, not even sure where he was going. But he knew he had to get away from 'her'. She was dangerous to him and he would not allow himself to put into any kind of danger. Hmph, imagine that, Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands being put into danger. Never-never has any woman done what she had before. No woman had ever made him loose control at such a small display of affection. Oh she was dangerous alright…if one simply kiss could do that, then Sesshomaru was truly in some hot water if she ever found that out.

Sesshomaru looked up at the high noon sky and mentally sighed. "We are stopping here. Rin, are you hungry?"

The small child beamed with joy, "Oh yes, M'lord!"

"Good, Jarken take her to get something to eat."

"Yes, M'lord."

As soon as the two left, Sesshomaru turned and walked into the dense forest. For the first time in many decades, his mind was cluttered and he was absolutely confused. Ashamed and utterly disgust with himself, Sesshomaru became angry. Damn, how was he going to solve this problem. This woman was all he could think about and since that day he saved her, she was all he ever thought about. Was it fated that they meant and that they kept meeting? No it couldn't be, could it? God, wouldn't curse him with a woman that even he, Sesshomaru had to consider his equal, would he?

Sesshomaru punched a hole through a tree to his right and growled menacingly at his own ignorance. That bitch was the cause of all his troubles. The next time he saw her he would just simply kill her. At this resolution, Sesshomaru openly smirked and pulled the splinters out of his hand. If anyone was watching from afar, Sesshomaru would look like a smiling crazy psycho.

So Sesshomaru sat and leaned against a tree to rest and closed his eyes. If there was any trouble back with his charges, he was close enough to be there and help. But for now Sesshomaru desperately wanted to be alone. However the forest creatures seemed to think other wise and for their ignorance, the mighty demon sent them to the afterlife.

After about two dozen of the animals were slain, the others still living took the hint and left the demon to himself. Sesshomaru brought his left hand to his face and he inspected it. A simple double of his right and yet it didn't look like his own. A grimace formed on his beautiful features as he remembered his arm being restored to him. Inuyasha's wench was to thank, although he said none. He was a demon lord and therefore he wasn't to be lowered to a humble servant status. In order words our dear Sesshomaru thought he was above saying 'thank you'.

The demon lord laid his hand back down and looked to the sky as if asking for answers to his problems. He received none. A sigh tore from his lips as his body began to relax against the rough bark of the tree. Maybe a tiny nap…

--

"Why, don't you look comfortable?"

A growl tore from the demon lord's throat at the person before him. "What do you want, wind witch?"

"Wind witch? Hmph, at first it was Kagura. Did I upset you, oh gracious lord of mine?"

Sesshomaru opened one eye and glared at Kagura. It was dark and thanks to his earlier actions they were both alone. "What do you want?"

"Hm," Kagura gave a crooked smile before speaking again. "I want your body."

Sesshomaru opened both of his eyes to fully glare at the woman before him. Something inside him jumped at her words with excitement and that only furthered his hate for her. She was a poison and he didn't need it, but his body-oh his sweet and simple body was starting to crave for that poison. Only after a little taste of her, had his body decided she was what he needed. A growl emitted from his throat and Kagura again smiled. "I see you do not want that."

'Oh I want it, I just have no use for it.' The demon lord silently answered back. There was something about this woman that made ever fiber in his body quiver and so a plot started to form. If she wanted him as bad she claimed then she should be willing to fight for it. "My body…" At her nod, his eyes darken to a deep shade of brown as he continued to stare at her. "Then you have to fight for it."

"What? Are you mad?"

A rich chuckle eased from his throat as the demon lord moved to stand. Kagura took a caution step back and the demon lord took a step forward. "Are you afraid?"

"Never."

"Then fight me and take what you think is rightfully yours."

At his comment, Kagura whipped out her fan and jumped into the air. "Dance of Blades!"

A whirlwind of light daggers tore through the ground. Kagura watched from a safe spot in a tree as the blades went forward toward her demon crush. But a frown graced her beautiful features when she realized he wasn't there. A sudden blow came from her left and Kagura knew it was him who had struck her. 'But how? How?' She jumped from the tree to the next and again she was struck. Falling out of the tree, Kagura prepared for her death when two arms caught her from below. Kagura opened her eyes and looked up to see Sesshomaru holding her frame. His voice rich and creamy, "Can't have you dying when I only just begun."

"Yeah right." Kagura jumped from his grasp and sent a quick sweep of her fan toward the man. Sesshomaru, quick in his moves jumped out the way and came up behind Kagura, but she surprised him with a quick cut of her dagger into his shoulder (she had it hidden in her inner kimono pocket). Sesshomaru jumped away to inspect the wound as Kagura stood and watched. Her eyes gleamed with fire as she rushed forward in a frontal attack. Shock tore through the demon lord as he watched her. As graceful as a lion and just as fierce, his mind inquired as he watched the woman ran at him. Sesshomaru jumped up into the sir at the last minute and pulled out his lightening whip.

A smile curled Kagura's lips as she watched the demon lord move into defense. She really must have had him going. A second before the whip struck the ground Kagura dashed out of the way. Sesshomaru landed the ground a few yards from Kagura and he lightly smiled. "Slowing down, Kagura?"

"Heh, I'm just feeling you out."

"Hmm…" Sesshomaru sent another lash of his whip toward her and Kagura was too slow in her escape and caught the tip of the attack. Her right shoulder of her kimono tore open to reveal a large gash. Kagura looked to the wound then back at her demon… and ran at full speed toward him again. Sesshomaru saw the move and stood his ground as Kagura right into him and plowed him into a tree. He looked down at her and she at him, then without warning Sesshomaru crushed his lips to hers. Kagura jumped away from him. "Dance of Dragons!"

Sesshomaru was taken by surprise and as a result was caught up in the whirlwind of tornadoes. Kagura smiled as she jumped into a tree and watch the show before her. She watched in delight as the winds attacked and tore at the man she loved so much. She heard his grunts of displeasure and smiled. "Enjoying yourself, lord Sesshomaru?"

No reply was returned and her smile widened. Then suddenly a sword shot through her shoulder and Kagura gasped as her winds disappeared and she fell from the tree. The low branch she fell from didn't kill her, but furthered her pain and she looked up at her assailant and gasped at his condition. Sesshomaru's armor was gone and his top was almost completely shredded. His chest donned many cuts, bruises, and large gashes with blood pouring from them. Sesshomaru walked forward ominously and Kagura began scooting back. She had to get to her feet! Sesshomaru threw away his sword as his eyes bleed red.

Kagura eyes widened at the sight and scooted away from the man with renewed speed. Sesshomaru walked faster and bent down to pick Kagura up by the neck and he watched with glee as she struggled against his hold. The demon lord spun in a circle and slammed Kagura hard into the ground, successfully knocking the wind out of her lungs. Gasping for air and fighting against the dizziness, Kagura held on. She would not lose so easily. His dark eyes pierced through her soul and she gasped.

His voice was gruff and rough, "Bitch…" Sesshomaru licked his lips hungrily as his hand feverishly began feeling Kagura up. Kagura growled and clocked Sesshomaru in the head and rolled on top and glared down at the demon. He growled and reached and pulled at the top of her kimono, ripping the garment off so that her breasts were visible. Kagura pulled Sesshomaru's hands above his head and growled at the demon, before bending to plant a chaste kiss on his lips. "Surrender…"

Sesshomaru growled and with new awakened determination, successfully flipped Kagura over and stabbed her with his poisonous claws in her uninjured shoulder. The woman hissed in pain as she arched beneath the man and glared at him. But Sesshomaru was far from being through and he pulled out his whip, took it in both his hands and wrapped it around Kagura's neck; pulling it tight. Her eyes bulged out of her head as she grabbed the whip only to be burned by its heat and she screamed in pain. Sesshomaru looked down at the woman and the faintest of smiles appeared on his face as he leaned forward and whispered. "Surrender, now."

Kagura gagged as she tried to suck in some air. Tears spilled from her eyes as she hissed in pain from the stinging around her neck. 'His eyes, his eyes…' Her instincts told her to surrender but her heart couldn't and she closed her eyes. She was no fool, she knew her only other option was death and that was something she was just not ready for yet. So reluctantly Kagura opened her eyes and gave in to defeat. "I surrender."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in approval as the whip disappeared from his hands and back into his body. She was good, but even she was not dumb enough to die for a lost fight. Sesshomaru's red eyes softened as he rewarded his bitch with a kiss. Kagura closed her eyes as their lips met, and Sesshomaru frowned at his mental words for Kagura. Did he just call her 'his bitch'? At his anger, Sesshomaru pressed his lips harder against Kagura and she moaned. Both bloody from battle and still they wanted each other.

Kagura pulled away from Sesshomaru's lips and feverishly kissed his neck as the demon lord leaned forward and licked Kagura's poisoned shoulder. If he let the wound sit any longer, then she would surely die, plus he could finally taste the blood that made her skin so sweet. Kagome halted in her movements and hissed in pleasure at Sesshomaru's. Who knew something like this could come from a battle. As Sesshomaru healed the spot of flesh with his saliva, and his demon flared even more so at the taste of her blood. Kagura grasped his shoulders in a deafening grip as she grinded her hips roughly against his.

Sesshomaru's pupils tightened to tiny blue slits as he groaned deep in his throat. Not only did she taste sweet, she knew exactly what to do to get him to his ultimate high. "Kagura"

Kagura froze in her movements as she watched her lord give in to his emotions and moan out her name. Her cheeks flamed hot as she watched Sesshomaru howl into the dark sky. When his eyes returned to hers, his pupils were completely gone and only a deep sea of red was visible. Sesshomaru threw Kagura's hands from his shoulders and finished ripping off her kimono then tossed the poor item into the darkness. His head bowed and her attacked her breasts in a full-demon passion filled rage. Kagura gripped the ground in a death grip as she arched against Sesshomaru and his mouth. "Oh God!"

Sesshomaru's mouth rose terror of passion on Kagura's flesh as he worked down her body. Her breasts were bloodied, bitten, and bruised and Kagura loved it. Her heart was racing in her ears and she sighed with pained filled passion as Sesshomaru kissed and bit at her flesh. Her left hand tore away from the dirt and grass and flew to his hair, and she pulled with all that was in her. Sesshomaru hissed in return but never once ordered Kagura to stop. His body was falling apart and secretly he was loving every part of it. "Kagura…take off my pants… NOW."

Kagura looked at Sesshomaru and saw that he was deeply struggling for control and she smirked. She rolled her lord over and straggled his waist then looked down at her demon. He was so lovely and so hers. Kagura stooped to kiss him and was surprised when his hand flew to her bottom and squeezed it, before digging his claws into her ass. Kagura hissed and dug her claws into his shoulders and grinded her hips against his manhood. "Kagura…"

"I know…" She forced herself to pull away from his lips and crawled down his body and untied him from his pants and tossed them over her shoulder. Before Kagura even had a chance to examine her lord, he had rolled over onto her back again, and kissed her. Kagura opened her mouth onto her lord and his tongue willingly slid into hers. Kagura dug her claws into his shoulders as she arched her knees on both sides of his hips. Sesshomaru took the silent message and answered with a full thrust of his hips, slamming into Kagura's warmth. Kagura looked at her lord and he looked at her as both of their eyes widened. Moans of ecstasy tore from their throats as they both melted at their bodies being completed with the other's.

"Shit!" Came Sesshomaru's words he lost himself to his demon and repeatedly plunged violently into Kagura's body. Kagura fell away from her body as she got lost in the man known as Sesshomaru. His majestic power and grace was all she had ever needed and all she ever wanted. "Sesshomaru!"

Her sweet voice softened to degrees Sesshomaru never knew the woman was capable of and in response he groaned back. His body and mind set to work in trying to carry both of them into the land of eternal white. "Sesshomaru…Sesshomaru…"

His body quivered as his heard the soft kiss of her voice as she sung into the night sky. His heart began pushing at his voice to speak her name, like he was secretly dying to say. But being stubborn and reluctant in everything that dealt with him and his emotions. Sesshomaru promptly refused. He groaned deep in his throat as he felt inside of Kagura tightened around him, she was so tight. Kagura was his heaven on earth and he loved it. "More…" She whispered, "more pain, please…more pain."

Sesshomaru licked his lips and wondered silently should he speak, but decided to brave it anyway. "Me too," came his throaty reply.

Kagura did as she was asked and drug her claws dangerously down his back, drawing thickly trails of blood to surface. Sesshomaru groaned deep in his throat as his eyes rolled skyward and he shouted to the heavens the name of the woman he so deeply wanted. "Kagura…!"

--

Sesshomaru stumbled through the forest as he left the sacred grounds of where he and Kagura rutted. His legs wobbled as he forced himself to move, really all he wanted to do was collapse on the forest floor and call it a night. Never had he ever rutted with a woman who left him so damn tired and yet asking for more. He continued to stumbled toward camp as his mind replayed the last moments of their meeting…

"_I'm leaving."_

_The wind sorceress smiled and bowed her head in respect, sending a waterfall of long brownish black hair over her shoulder. "I am too."_

_She quickly stood to her feet as watched as Sesshomaru struggled to his. "Do you need help?"_

"_No." Now we all know Sesshomaru will never in a million years ask for help or willingly accept it. In that sense he and Inuyasha were definitely related in that train of thought. When the demon lord finally made it to his feet, he slowly walked over to his hakama pants and slipped what was left of them on, then his shoes. He turned and watched Kagura standing with her hands on her hips and call into the darkness. "Feathers!"_

_The two darted out of the darkness, one slid behind her right ear and the other into her outstretched hand. Kagura then tossed the feather into the air and jumped onto the overlarge ride and called back to Sesshomaru. "Do you need a ride?"_

_Sesshomaru didn't even answer her as he walked-really stumbled-away from the clearing they had destroyed with their bloody battle and sex…_

Sesshomaru stumbled through the last groves of trees and promptly flopped down on the ground and went to sleep. Jarken looked at his lord in wonder and nearly gasped at the sight of the man. His clothes were a disgrace, his face a mess, and his hair all over his head. To make matters worse, there were twigs and leaves entangled in the mass of silver. Now Jarken was a simple imp and he knew his master and his ways. Ever since he had known this man, never had his hair ever been a mess, so something was definitely amiss. "Oh but my lord is never open with his trusty servant…"

"Go to sleep, Jarken." The imp whimpered but closed his eyes and did as he was told.

--

Kagura flew through the air sleeping on her feather. She definitely needed a place of her own. The wind should not be forced to sleep in the air, it was simply unjustified and come tomorrow, the first thing she was going to do, was get her own 'little' place. A sleepy smirk curled her lips as she continued to float through the night sky and began dreaming of a certain demon lord and his powerful body. Oh, then she got her new home all together, she was going to invite a certain demon to her house to mark it as their own…

--

So how'd you like? I thought I did pretty good! I'm so happy! Next chappie is gonna be called 'Naked Warrior', so be prepared. Thanks for reading, now if you could be so kind and review. Come on, you can do it! It's that little box of the left, just if you wanted to know…bye!


	3. Chapter 3: Naked Warrior

**Disclaimer: YEAH! I Don't Own Inuyasha! (frown) Wait! That Not Cool! TT!!!! (Wahhh!)**

(A/N:): So sorry I couldn't update, like I wanted. My stupid school blocked the site-AGAIN! Anyway hope you enjoy the chappie, cause I really enjoyed writing it! **_GUESS WHAT? TODAY'S MY 18TH BIRHTDAY!!!! YEAH ME!_** Ok calming down…(giggles) Oh yeah before I forget… **_LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT!! LEMON ALERT!!!!_**

--

Chapter 3: Naked Warrior

_Kagura flew through the air sleeping on her feather. She definitely needed a place of her own. The wind should not be forced to sleep in the air, it was simply unjustified and come tomorrow, the first thing she was going to do, was get her own 'little' place. A sleepy smirk curled her lips as she continued to float through the night sky and began dreaming of a certain demon lord and his powerful body. Oh, then she got her new home all together, she was going to invite a certain demon to her house to mark it as their own…_

Birds tweeted, the sky was clear, and everything was serene or at least that's what Rin was thinking. Then again nothing hardly ever brought the simple girl down. Jarken envied her simple little skill, because he was still worrying over his master's welfare. Now that it was morning, his sight had increased tenfold and so had his worry when he saw how badly his lord was injured. Bruises, cuts, and scars covered every visible part of Sesshomaru's body and the demon lord seemed to not even notice them. What had happened in those few short hours that he was away? Jarken took note in the absence of his lord's hakama top, and armor, he also noticed that his pants had barely survived the battle.

When Rin had awakened she saw these things too, and skipped over to ask Jarken about the matter; he knew nothing of course. After Sesshomaru had risen, he simply began walking until Rin's curious voice thrummed in his ear. "My lord, may I ask what has happened to you?"

His answer was simple and not one Jarken was hoping for. "Nothing. We are going home." Was all he had cared to say.

Jarken made quiet grumbling sounds as he followed after his demon lord. Nothing was ever simple when Sesshomaru was evolved, he was always so elusive. Sighing the green imp just shook his head and continued after Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was beaming on the inside, his heart-for the first time in centuries-felt light and happy. It was hard trying not to show how much he was effected by that woman, but he was. Every once in a while his eyes would glance up toward the sky, as if expecting her to come floating into view at any moment. And for the first time since Sesshomaru could remember, he was actually kind of nervous or more maybe giddy about the whole ordeal. Damn. Sesshomaru blinked his eyes as he tried to appear unchanged and stoic. He only rutted with her once and already his body was craving another dose of the addictive poison. "Poison…"

"M'lord? Is something the matter?"

Sesshomaru frowned slightly as he realized he had spoken aloud what his mind was saying. Thinking quickly to cover his bold mouth, Sesshomaru poured of some lie about, "A village near by is being poisoned…"

"Do you want us to go see about the matter?"

"No, it doesn't concern us, let them carry on with their will."

Jarken nodded and Sesshomaru mentally sighed at the toad's easy persuasion. Sesshomaru looked down at his arms and almost broke into a goofy grin at the scars and wilts that laid there. Oh God that woman was something else and he desperately needed another dose of the sickly alluring medicine of her sex. The wind brushed lightly against his back and Sesshomaru had to will himself not to hiss at the way it caressed his scars and bruises. Damn her, he thought as he started to push his legs to walk faster. He was starting to get aroused again and he no way to get to her or bring her to him. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed to tiny slits as he continued his fast pace. 'When I see her again, she will be thoroughly punished.'

--

Rolling over to her left, Kagura expected to find more bed and instead she found herself falling thousands of feet to the ground at an alarming rate. The wind she picked up from her deafening fall enough to make her wished was never given the power of wind. In fact she was thinking this right as she saw the trees and landscape coming closer into view. Any minute now she would die and it would all be over. "Da------------------mn!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kagura closed her eyes tight as readied for her death. Maybe it'll be quick and she won't have to suffer. When nothing came, her brows frowned and she opened her eyes to find herself still floating in the air by her feather. Inches from the ground, Kagura bent and kissed her trusty ride before hoping off. The lifesaver reverted back to its normal size and she tucked it away behind her ear. Kagura looked down at her hand and smiled at her trusty fan. Her dagger was lost in that forest somewhere and she really didn't feel like going to search for it. Why waste the time, it was a stupid dagger, those things can be bought anywhere for less than half a penny.

Kagura looked down at her body and saw that her wounds had already heal and she sighed with displeasure. She slowly wandered down the country road, just swinging her fan and stirring up small whirlwinds. She watched as she twirled her fan slowly and gently to make the leaves dance and she watched as she bobbed her wrist up and down to make the flowers bow. All in all she was having fun. Walking around naked and being free was definitely something she could get used to. Kagura's hair blew freely in the small currents of wind and her eyes sparkled a beautiful blood red as she looked up into the sun.

As Kagura neared the top of the hill, she stopped short and stared at the scene around her. It was all she had dreamt of, and she couldn't have wished for a better one. There before her, just on the other side of the hill was a cobble stone wall with a gigantic castle standing tall and strong inside those walls. If Kagura knew any better and she most likely did, that place was a castle for the area's royalty. Now weather that royalty was human or demon, she did not know or particularly care, she just wanted a home to call her own.

Kagura walked over the hill and wandered slowly over to the guarded wall gates. Before she even raised her hand to knock a guard shouted down to her. "What is thy business?"

"To go inside."

"And why wouldst thou need to do that?"

"Because I have business there!"

The nodded down to the ground soldier and he walked toward Kagura and smirked. She frowned up at the man before returning her gaze to the top guard. He smiled at her before making a signal to the ground guard and he sprang into action. The man launched at Kagura and she quickly jumped out of the way before glaring at the top guard as she muttered. "Alright, you wanna play, then let's play."

Kagura smirked at the man as he charged after while yelling. "Hey, wench, you shouldn't run around with out clothes on, someone might want to take you up on your little offer."

"Hah! Dance of Blades!" Opening her fan, Kagura swept her fan up in a fluid motion of speed and laughed as the blades ate at the man's flesh. She glared up at the top guard and he turned rang the bell for danger, but Kagura jumped up onto the top of the wall and sliced the man's throat with the edge of her fan and left him for dead. She smirked down at his pitiful soul before muttering to him as she turned to leave. "You've should of opened the damn gate."

Kagura jumped off the wall into the inside city and smiled at what she saw. She saw the townspeople and took notice in the way everyone stared at her naked form. She smirked and wandered over to a man that looked like he knew some things about the town. "Yo."

The guy turned and looked Kagura up and down before hastily sitting his drink down and walked quickly over to her. Kagura took in the man's tall stature and his strong yet beautiful and asked in a nonchalant voice. "Where is the ruler of this town?"

The man frowned at Kagura before gently smirking and pointing to his right. Kagura thanked the man with a soft kiss on the cheek and continued on her way. She walked down the main street and looked at the people all happy and free in their homes and she winked at the men who were ogling her as she passed. 'hmph. Maybe this'll be a piece of cake after all.'

She saw the small little market place that held a variety of things and among those things she saw a small but festive little stand that was selling kimonos. That would be the next thing on her list once she rid this little paradise of its current ruler. Kagura looked on as she walked pass another throng of men, all eyeing her and lusting after her flesh. If she had been a mere mortal, she was absolutely sure she'd be embarrassed. But since she wasn't and was very used to walking around without clothes, their glances didn't bother her, it was when one of the men had grabbed her and pulled her hard against his chest then shouted. "Hey, wench got ourselves a bold whore wondering around! What do you say we teach her a lesson?"

Cheers were heard throughout the crowd of men and Kagura glared at them all. She struggled against the leader's hold and growled in frustration when she couldn't break free. So Kagura opened her fan and severed the guy's head off. She looked at the other men and they ran away without a fight. "Wimps."

Kagura finally made to the castle and stormed inside only to be surround by guards. She glared at all of them before shouting, "I am here to see the ruler! I have business with him!"

The men seemed unmoved by her words and Kagura was starting to get a little angry. 'Why won't they move?' She pushed at each of them, but they wouldn't budge. So she snapped open her fan and gave them death for not letting her pass through. "Hey owner of this home, get your ass down here!"

Her answer was more guards and Kagura ran to avoid killing the soldiers, after all this was going to be her new home and she didn't need to kill the staff. Kagura down the dark hall that was only lit with torches and made a sharp left and ran right into the ruler's throne room. The portly old and balding human stood and looked at Kagura as she glared at him. Seconds later his guards entered and seized her.

The fat king climbed down off his steps to his throne and wobbled over toward Kagura. His eyes were gray with age and his hair white like snow. His clothes were the height of fashion and his crown a sparkling gold that was accompanied by many rubies and other fine jewels. His eyes roamed over Kagura's flesh and she growled in response, for his eyes told a story of lust for her body. He brought his hand up to cradle her cheek and she bit her lip to keep from killing the man point blank. "What is thy business here?"

"Release me and you shall find out." The king's eyes sparkled with mischief and he glared at his guards before ordering them out altogether. Kagura stood tall and confident in front of the man and waited for him to speak. "What is thy name? Or dost thou not have one?"

"Kagura."

"Oh and what's thou need from thine king, Kagura?"

She smirked and opened her fan before whispering out, "Your life."

--

"Lord Sesshomaru, you can't be serious! What am I suppose to do while you're away."

Sesshomaru said nothing as he finished his bath in his castle's pound. He had washed his hair, body and face of all the dirt and grime he had collected from his time with Kagura. It was actually the first time that bathing didn't seem like a chore to him, but a wet memory of what had happened. He looked at his arms and saw the bruises, wounds, and scars had already disappeared. Part of him was saddened by, but he had little chance to dwell on the matter, with Jarken still squawking in his ears about trivial things. "Jarken,"

"Yes M'lord?"

"Shut up."

"Yes M'lord."

Sesshomaru stood to his feet and walked out of the water and promptly shook himself dry. (I know you can't even imagine how weird it must be to imagine Sesshomaru doing something like that.) Once every drop of water was dispelled from his body, Sesshomaru walked back toward his castle inside its majestic walls. A wet Jarken followed after him and thought miserably to himself. 'I wish he wouldn't do that.'

Sesshomaru walked down the large halls and passed several servants as he went. "Good day, M'lord."

"Lord Sesshomaru."

"Hello dear one."

Sesshomaru passed each woman without saying a word, so thank goodness for Jarken. The imp covered for Sesshomaru's absent mindedness with bows and spoken words. Not that Sesshomaru could care less about speaking to so damn servant, he really could, but his role as a dependable leader required it. Any leader who couldn't take the time to speak to his followers, didn't last very long in leadership. Sesshomaru didn't care about any of that at the moment, his mind was totally focused on finding and rutting Kagura as soon as possible. His body was craving her poisonous touch again and he was starting to think that he would never soothe that un-satiable itch for her body.

"Jarken…"

Sesshomaru spoke again when they in his quarters; doors closed. "Yes M'lord?"

Sesshomaru pulled on a new kimono, but this one was red with white patterns. His armor plate would take some time before it could be worn again. 'Next time, remember to remove all clothing before rutting with Kagura.' He slipped on his shoes and combed his hair, before calling a maiden girl in to braid it for him. Jarken watched all of this with shock and it was evident that the little imp was shocked, because his mouth was hanging open for all to see. "Jarken…I want you to watch Rin while I'm away."

Sesshomaru turned and nodded his head toward the woman once she finished then he left the room; closing the door behind him. Sesshomaru walked down the halls of his castle, passing many servants and slightly bowling his head to them all. As he exited the elaborate place, his mind began to wonder and he almost growled in frustration. How was he going to find her, when he had no clue as of where to start? And now that he thought about it, she was basically invisible to him, because she left no trail for him to follow, with her being in the air all the time. Growling in annoyance, Sesshomaru stormed off-gracefully-in a random direction.

Jarken watched his lord pause outside the castle gates before wandering off to wherever it was he was going. This little 'nothing' as his master so eloquently put it was turning into a big something and Jarken wanted to know what. "Hm…who knows."

Rin was posed at the sill and watched her lord disappear over the horizon and smiled before saying, "Maybe lord Sesshomaru is going off to meet the wind lady again."

"What do you speak of, Rin?"

She giggled. "Remember master Jarken, the wind lady was saved by lord Sesshomaru so maybe was he is going to see how she is fairing. Rin thinks lord Sesshomaru likes the wind lady and Rin also thinks the wind lady loves lord Sesshomaru."

"Oh you silly girl! Hush with your foolishness!"

--

Kagura sat in her New Castle, in her new throne room, with her legs swinging over the arm of the chair. The people were quick to take her as their newly appointed queen and she was glad, she didn't have to kill anymore people. After killing the king with the dance of the dead, she ordered him to go to the townspeople and tell them he was leaving and never coming back. Sadly enough they all fell for it, didn't bother her none, that only meant less work. As her first official business was to get some new clothes and to take a nice hot bath. Her being queen, she both in a matter of minutes.

Kagura, now sitting on her throne, with her hair freshly washed with perfumes of beauty and cleanliness. Her make-up was graceful in its placing upon her face. The palest of foundation was applied, her eyebrows painted with masterful skill, her eye shadow drawn deeply and beautifully on her lid, so to bring out the true beauty of her eyes. And her lips were painted with the reddest of all reds, it glistened in the sun and drew the eye to them. Perfect. Her hair was left down in its wavy lengths of beauty, her feathers tucked behind her right ear along with a flower. It symbolized that she was not yet married and that she was still looking.

Her kimono was stunning and very…short. Unlike most royals she wore a beautiful kimono with little Koi fish and Sakura flowers. It was trimmed in a fine gold along the collar, the hem and the sleeves. Her sleeves were wide and long-longer than the skirt part of the kimono, her obi was a simple white with gold embroidery stitched in, in three words; Kagura was beautiful. Kagura sat at her throne, legs agape in sheer boredom. If this was what the kings and queens did all day, there was no wonder why they were fat all the time. The only fun thing to do was eat!

Huffing out a puff of air in disgust, Kagura sat up and stood from her seat. Her ladies in waiting came to her as two of them placed two small yet beautiful Jeanie shoes on her feet. Kagura bowed to them before saying. "I'm going out."

"Milady, please you mustn't, it is very dangerous outside the walls."

Kagura huffed as she walked around the four women. She turned her head to face them again as she continued out of the throne room. "I am the wind and I shall be free to go as I please. I protect you with my power as a demon and you shall have nothing to fear."

She almost smiled at herself, she was beginning to sound just regal as Sesshomaru. At her words the women bowed and departed from her sight. Kagura left out of the throne room and walked down the hall to the exit of the castle. As soon as she stepped outside, Kagura tossed a feather into the air and jumped onto the ride as she took off into the horizon. As Kagura soared through the sky her eyes scanned the area for one demon in particular. "Now where is he?"

Sesshomaru was walking through a plain of flowers and for the first time since he ever cared to think about it, he actually wanted to pick some flowers for Kagura. He frowned slightly as he stopped and stared at the ugly stupid things that humans were so fond of. He could not see the point in the matter what was so special about these stupid little pieces of earth? But slowly his instinct took over and suddenly Sesshomaru found himself bending down scooping up a couple of flowers. "Well, well don't you look handsome."

Sesshomaru stood and turned to face the voice he so desperately wanted to hear. His eyes were met with the shock of his life. Kagura was primed and prettied up to the nth degree. He could only hope his face didn't show the emotion of shock he was so desperately trying to hide. Instead he forced himself to spit out smoothly, "So do you…"

Kagura bowed her head slightly at his words before lifting her eyes to send him a seductive message that only he could understand. His eyes brightened only the tightest of bit as he held out his hand for her to take. Kagura eagerly slipped her small hand into his larger one and followed after him as he guided her back to where she belonged; in his arms. "Where have you been?"

"Why my 'lord', I didn't realized you cared."

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to snort as he turned his head skyward and said in a nonchalant voice. "This Sesshomaru, neither worries nor concerns himself with trivial matters such as your whereabouts."

"Oh? Then why hast thou great 'lord' asked a question tis which his answer will not be given."

Sesshomaru growled as he looked down at the woman. "Are you mocking me?"

"Oh no! My 'Dear Lord', This Kagura would never!"

"Bitch, you step to close to fire."

Kagura cocked a smooth painted eyebrow and leaned upward and whispered. "Oh really, then burn me!"

Sesshomaru glared at her a minute and thought to himself. Did he really want this, a woman who knew not her bounds and always spoke without permission? He thought he wanted a submissive bitch, one that bent to his every command and yet here he was lusting after a bitch who rallied against control at any cost… She was his equal to every aspect of the line, she hated being told to do things at someone's time instead of her own, she loved pain, she a strong fighter, and best of all a damn fine lover. So did he really want this, did he really want to continue on with her, even though she was reckless and out of control? Hell yea!

Sesshomaru pressed his lips to hers in an eager manner as he combed his left fingers through her hair. In his right were the flowers, but as his focus became more intoned with Kagura, his grip on the gift went slack until they fell from his hand. Sesshomaru brought his other hand up and cupped her skull against his lips as he growled in pleasure. Kagura began taking off Sesshomaru's clothes, careful not to rip his clothing, that he seemed to have wore just for her as she wore this kimono just for him.

The mighty lord sighed with pleasure as Kagura's small hands palmed his flesh and as she softly scratched his burning chest. "Mine…" He whispered.

Kagura mewed softly and pulled away to push him onto his back. Sesshomaru let her complete the action and fell at will. She quickly rejoined her lover on the bed of flowers and they both locked eyes. Passion swirled deep within Kagura's and Sesshomaru saw the beginning of his demise. If she continued with this, then-then-he didn't even want to think about so instead Sesshomaru threw himself into the hot passion of her lips and went from there.

There, being the center of his new found heart. A heart he now just discovered was filled with passion, passion held only by the woman above him. Sesshomaru watched on in a hazy daze as Kagura gently stripped him of his clothes. Apparently she was going for gentle this time… as she exposed more of his flesh, Kagura stopped and laid little kisses and licks of promise to the passion that was soon to come. Sesshomaru couldn't wait, he needed his release, the 'this' he needed he just realized, was sex… Kagura hovered above his pale flesh that now stood naked and uncovered before her hungry eyes and she glorified in the sight.

Her eyes widened as if seeing him for the first and she lightly brought a hand up to caress his soft but manly flesh. Her eyes traveled back to Sesshomaru's and for the first time since she'd known the great lord, his face had broken from its usual stoic emotionless-ness. Her demon's face was contorted into something of pleasure and whenever she caressed his flesh he willingly whimpered in response to it. Kagura bit her lip in return and leaned forward to kiss his lips. The instant she touched, Sesshomaru sighed and panted with passion he kissed her deeply.

Kagura bit Sesshomaru's bottom lip and smiled in delight when he groaned against her lips. He was so willingly opening up to her and Kagura for the first time in her life was really delighted. Sesshomaru squeezed his eyes closed as he grind his hardened member against Kagura's fully clothed body. His demon was growing impatient and his skin was beginning to itch. It burned where Kagura hadn't touched and it sizzled where she did. "Ohhh…Kagura…!"

He knew he was revealing too much and that he was becoming an opened book for her to read, but slowly he was beginning to not care. If Kagura saw him at his weakest then so be it. He wanted her to see, wanted her to see him crumble from her touch of scorching fire, wanted her to see him mumble senselessly as he withered under her. He wanted her to see it all… so Sesshomaru's hips bucked upward again as Kagura began biting his flesh. His instincts burned with pleasure but still managed to hiss, 'She's the only one who can see me like.' "…Damn…straight…" Sesshomaru muttered in agreement. Kagura tore herself from his wide and expansive chest and stripped out of her own kimono before slamming her hips down onto Sesshomaru's. Connection. Soothing release. This was what Sesshomaru needed and he growled with pleasure.

Kagura's head lulled back as she rode Sesshomaru. Her demon was stretching forth and slowly she began to come alive. "Sesshomaru…"

Her demon moaned back as he pushed his hips upward to meet hers. Oh God, this connection was so sweet, it felt like heaven. Kagura's claws lightly scratched Sesshomaru's chest as she continued to ride his dick harder. Sesshomaru growled deep within his throat and opened his eyes to glare at Kagura and forced out through quenched teeth. "Harder…"

"…huh…"

"Scratch me harder, mark me, bitch."

Kagura chuckled deeply and leaned forward to bite his nipple hard, drawing blood. And she watched in fascination as Sesshomaru arched upward and hissed in pleasure. She then leaned up to his ear and whispered lustfully, "Does my lord want to be marked?"

He groaned deep in his throat and before his brain could catch up with his dick, Sesshomaru nodded his head as he brought his hands up to grip Kagura's hips. Kagura smirked to herself and began kissing his ear, his jaw, his chin, the side of his neck, and finally the nape of his neck. Meanwhile Sesshomaru's grip on Kagura's hips tightened until his claws sank so deep into her flesh that blood began to spill from the holes in her skin. Kagura tore away from Sesshomaru's neck to moan out to the heavens. "Oh God, oh God! …Sesshomaru…Sesshomaru!"

"Dammit Kagura! …Shit!" Sesshomaru arched off the ground and sank his claws deeper into Kagura's soft welcoming flesh.

Kagura kissed Sesshomaru's neck and sighed softly when he moaned. Then she kissed and licked his neck as she prepared to mark him as her own. Sesshomaru moaned as he continued to drive in and out of Kagura's tightening flesh. His left hand slipped from her hip to grip her ass in a desperate attempt to lessen her attention on his neck. Because if she continued he would come before she did…and at the moment that was the last thing he wanted. "…K-Kagura…stop."

"No…I want everyone to know…" And with that Kagura sank her protruding fangs into the nape of Sesshomaru's neck and delighted in the blood that filled her mouth. Sesshomaru arched his back into a perfect bow and bared his fangs to the sky as he exploded into Kagura. Kagura clenched as she watched her lord quiver beneath her body. His beautiful face was torn into one of pleasure and it delighted her sex even further. She watched as the sweat from his head swam down the side of his face and she licked her lips in hunger. Her walls clenched again, pulling more from Sesshomaru and he was willingly to give it. She looked at his perfect body and his demon markings and quivered as she quietly whispered. "I'm close…d-do something…Sesshomaru…"

The demon bit his lip and brought a weak arm up to pull Kagura to lay on his chest and he sunk his extended fangs into her shoulder. Kagura quivered, clenched, and came all at the same time. Her moaned tore from her throat and shook through the land around them as she exploded with her climax.

Her legs tightened on Sesshomaru's hips as his arms clung to her waist. Both panting and exhausted from their little moment, fell asleep…

--

"Oh, I wonder where lord Sesshomaru has gone?"

Rin was sitting on the floor in her master's chambers playing dolls when she looked up and glanced at the worried imp before returning her eyes to her dolls. It was already way past noon and heading toward the evening and she knew the imp would be falling over with worry, sometimes she wondered why her lord insisted on keeping the man around. I mean sure he was cool to bother and had 'The Staff of Two Heads' but that's just minor stuff. She could work that stupid staff and be less of concern, but then she'd be all alone. Still, 'Master' Jarken was acting like a baby.

Rin may be nothing but a child but she knew a few things, like one, lord Sesshomaru could take care of himself. The guy was a demon-a demon lord, what's to worry over? Second she knew for a fact that her lord was probably off with that wind lady…what her name…Kaguru? Kagame? Kagasono? Kaggo? Kagome? No-no that was Mr. Dogman's friend…hmm… "Kagura!"

"Hmm? What on earth are you babbling about, child?"

"Huh? Oh, I was just saying the name of the person lord Sesshomaru is with. Y'know, Lady Kagura."

"Do not address her in that manner! She is no lady of you! In fact she's no lady of anyone!"

"Master Jarken, don't yell. You'll get into trouble, when lord Sesshomaru finds out."

The imp instantly quieted but continued to rant on a lower level of voice. "Hmph! That's if he ever comes back."

"Oh, he'll come back, Master Jarken. Rin is most sure. Lord Sesshomaru just wants to go play with Miss Kagura."

Jarken shook his head and continued to stare of the window. Oh, he wished his lord would hurry home. This child was starting to wear on his nerves. "Child's talk."

"Ok, but Rin tried to tell ya!"

--

Sesshomaru and Kagura fell to the ground again after another tumble of sex and they sighed as they looked into each others eyes. "That was great."

"Hmm…" Sesshomaru murmured as he closed his eyes to blink back the red that was spilling over his pupils. Kagura rolled off of Sesshomaru and laid in the bed of flowers as she sighed up into the sky. Sesshomaru moved to lean on his elbows to watch her. 'What was she thinking?' He wanted to know. Kagura continued to stare off into the dark sky in wonder. How marvelous did the sky seem. Was it ever this beautiful?

The sound of grass rustling beside her brought Kagura's attention to her right and she turned to look at her lover, only to see him standing to dress. A frown flew to her brows as she watched her demon continued to dress, but she spoke not a word. Standing, Kagura walked over to her clothes and proceed to put them on as she continually watched Sesshomaru under lowered lashes. Once she finished dressing, Kagura pulled a feather from inner kimono pocket and prepared to toss it into the air when a hand stilled her. "What?"

"You're leaving." It was a comment, not a question, but Kagura felt she should answer all the same. "I'm trying to, but there's someone holding my arm."

Sesshomaru frowned at the woman. "…" He couldn't think of anything to say. Well that was a lie. He knew exactly what he wanted to say, but he knew his words would come off as weak and caring and that simply was not Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands. So he swallowed his tongue and said nothing as he continued to stare at the beautiful woman before him.

Kagura blew out a breath of air and tugged her arm out of the demon's grip then tossed her feather in air. "I shall see you again, lord demon."

"Hmm." Was all Sesshomaru could say as he watched the demoness disappear in the dark sky. It was at that very moment that realization had hit him. His body still craved her flesh, to the point where he was willing to say something stupid in order to keep her by him. The realization was in the fact that no matter how many times he had her, his body, his mind, him in general still wanted Kagura.

--

Did you like? I'm trying my hardest to keep everything proper perspective, y'know while I'm trying to slowly open the door to the character's changing ways… you guys getting it? Well anyway hope you enjoyed, there's more to come! Please review-thanks! Next Chappie-'My Opening Eyes' In fact since it's my Birthday today I'll give you a seek previe for the next chappie! YEAH!!!!!

_Chapter 4: My Opening Eyes_

_--_

'_What is he thinking? He is always so damn closed. It's like pulling teeth to get him to say two words to me.' Kagura laid in her bed in her chambers thinking about her demon and yet she getting nothing but a blood curing headache. Kagura sat up from her pillow and looked out of her window. It was time to get up, at any moment her maidens in waiting would be charging in her chambers to wake her up to the new day._

_Kagura stood to her and hurriedly rushed out of her room and into the washroom. There she quickly bathed and then returned to her room. On her bed was her kimono for the day, a beautiful orange, with red and black flames sewn onto the obi and the hem of the beautiful garment. Kagura quickly donned the remarkable piece and tied the obi into place. The fabric was made to hug her womanly figure and to sensate her curves. Everything was in place. The kimono was a lot longer than yesterday's but it was also a lot tighter. The kimono reached just above her knees with tiny little jewels dangling from the hem._

_Kagura looked at the kimono in wonder, then quickly went about the task of doing her hair. Today she would wear it up, since her maidens had left her with hair ribbons and barrettes to fasten the wavy locks in place. Kagura lifted the first ribbon and looked at the strip of fabric. She slowly let the material slip through her fingers then moved her hands to her hair and gathered up the tresses until she had pulled it into a bun. Sighing as she caught sight of herself in the mirror, she quickly released her hair, and her hair fell in a waterfall back to her lower waist. The look reminded her of her past with…Naraku. Kagura set about again of gathering-Half of her hair into a bun, then she grabbed the first ribbon again and wrapped the bright orange around until it was tight enough to keep her hair in place._

_Kagura then picked up the tiny clip and examined it, a smile graced her unpainted lips. The clip resembled a small crown and she smiled at the fact that she-a wind demon, born a slave-was now a queen to her own village. Kagura chuckled softly as she placed the small garment in front of her bun. She looked at herself in the mirror and was amazed at the little crown's performance. She absolutely loved the ribbons that hung from both side of the crown and how they trailed the length of her hair. "Beautiful…"_

_Kagura looked down and gracefully picked up the next item of her outfit, a gorgeous and very elegant necklace, hung on her fingers and she fasten the piece of jewelry to her neck. The necklace was made of silver and diamonds, with designs of elaborate hearts and flowers, and yet at the very center of the necklace the maker of the jewelry placed a pretty stone of orange fire. The sun that filtered into Kagura's room caught and held the jewel and it sparkled with beauty. Kagura smiled as she quickly donned her earrings. They were silver dangles with diamonds filling the skinny strings until the end was reached and then the same orange tear drop of fire dangled from the bottom._

_Kagura finished placing her barrettes in her hair then added her faithful feathers before running out of the room and down the massive halls of her castle. Kagura ran toward the door that led to the stairwell and yanked it opened. She raced down the endless case of stairs then turned left and continued to race down more hallways. Her servants would be upon her soon if she didn't hurry. Kagura ran down another then down the servant's stairwell to the back door. Kagura yanked open the large door and ran outside. She quickly plucked a feather from her band and tossed it into the air as she jumped up._

_Once seated on her trusty ride, Kagura shot out of sight just as her maidens rushed out the door. They shouted her name and one even attempted to run after her, but the attempt had soon proved futile. "Oh I really wished she had waited, now we have to tell that nice gentleman that she has taken off."_

"_I can't believe she would leave like that without talking her servants first!"_

"_Well Kukisu, you're the one tried to stop her from leaving the last time."_

"_Well if I remember well someone was helping-Nanana!"_

"_I was not! I would never forbid my master from going anywhere!"_

"_Like hell!"_

"_W-"_

"_Stop it! Arguing over the matter is not going to bring her back, now we just have to go and tell that man that she simply isn't here."_

"_Yes, Tsukari," the three girls called in unison._

"_She left…"_

"_Oh! Lord Sesshomaru, you scared me. Why didn't you announce yourself?" Tsukari gasped._

"_You shouldn't question a royal on their actions…"_

"_Oh, My…I'm so sorry, please forgive me!" The woman humbly bowed as did her charges. Nothing was said as Sesshomaru turned and left the courtyard to re-enter the castle. The maidens quickly followed after him and began firing questions at the demon lord. Tsukari was first, "Do you need anything, m'lord?"_

"_Something to drink?" Came Nanana's question._

"_Or maybe a tour of our Lady's castle?" Kukisu fired out._

"…_There's food in the kitchen, maybe that would do…?" Sasami asked._

_Sesshomaru stopped in his steps and turned to face the women. His voice was dead of any emotion, as usual, as he spoke. "I do not need any assistance… take me to her chambers-leader servant."_

_Tsukari gasped and bowed before Sesshomaru then quickly rushed forward to lead the demon to her Lady's room…_

--

Ok I kinda got carried away with the previe, oh well. You guys enjoyed right? Well it is time to say goodbye! PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW! Thanks! Today's my Birthday!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4: My Opening Eyes

Disclaimer: Yah Already Know! 

(A/N:): Ok I know I suck as a writer cuz I can't even update in a timely matter, but I do have a good excuse. I'm a SENIOR in high school so I HAVE TO-ABSOLUTELY HAVE to GRADUTE!!!! PLUS, I have to-I Need to go to COLLEGE! SO BIT ME. Anyway enjoy the story and remember read and review. Oh and-**_LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT!! LEMON ALERT!!!!_**

--

Chapter 4: My Opening Eyes

Wanting…wanting but not daring to stay or do something to achieve that wanting, Kagura left. She left and flew further from the sight of her demon lover. Everything was crumbling around her and yet Kagura could nothing to stop it-stop her heart…from melting. She forced her head upward into the nightly sky to keep from looking back at Sesshomaru. Her bottom lip trembled with dis-satisfaction as she flew through the night sky. Dis-satisfaction in the fact that she still wanted Sesshomaru and her body still wasn't filled with the taste it had received.

'That's right, it was just a taste of what I really wanted, but was I going to do!? The man was getting dress, clearly he had been satisfied.' Kagura groaned as she further from her source of treatment and back to her castle and land which she ruled. Kagura slowed her retreat just a bit as she passed over a cluster of trees. In the night sky everything looked more at peace and Kagura felt this was her only time to completely honest with herself. Honest about the fact that she had been lying to herself about everything… Lying about how she felt toward Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru…?" Kagura bowed her head in shame as she flew over the resting trees and land. Who was she kidding, Sesshomaru was-is nothing more than a great rut and she planned to keep it that way. But… Kagura raised her head toward the stars as a tear fell from her eyes. 'If Sesshomaru was nothing but a rut then why is my heart saying he's more? Why is my pulse racing and he's not even around? What is wrong with me?'

Kagura zoomed across the sky as her heart and mind began to whirl with questions she had no answer to. Kagura happened to look down and saw a large stripe of barren land that was surrounded by greenery. This small thing puzzled her, and slowly the wind sorceress began her descend from the sky. Kagura hopped off her feather and stuck the ride into her hair as she began her look around. As she took in the sight, a thought began to accrue to her. this place that she was seeing, from the looks of it used to be a castle. Or maybe a village. Whatever it was or had been was most likely the cause of why the land was barren now. But still curiosity called her forward again and Kagura walked forward.

A few steps and there she stood in the very center of the barren land. The wind demon took out her fan and positioned it in front of her nose. The smell in this particular spot was horrible. Why is it that she was suddenly starting to feel sick. A sharp pain flew through her body, making Kagura drop her trusty fan. Her eyes began to dilate as the pain continued to course through her. "What…is…happen…ing?"

Kagura fell to her knees as sweat began to pour at her temples. Her body shook with unlimited pain. Moving was a nightmare not to mention-that at this moment impossible. Kagura grind her teeth together in a small attempt to gain control. What was happening? Why is this happening? Kagura closed her eyes tightly as she tried with all her might to block out the pain. She had to fight it! Gasping and out of breath, Kagura slowly opened her eyes to see a blurred version of her hands. She slightly moved her fore finger and shouted in pain. She had to get out of here and fast. Something was wrong with this place and she needed to escape. But how? How was she going to flee when she couldn't even move?

Kagura forced her eyes open once more and tried to bring them to focus…no use. She moved her pupils and hissed in pain. Her eyes landed on her fan and she forced her hand to reach for it. An anguished cry tore from her throat, but she managed to wrap her hands around the object. She quickly pulled the fan with all her might back to her chest, and quickly wished she hadn't. The fast movement dizzied her eyes and made her stomach queasy. She was in serious danger. She had to get out of here-NOW!

Slowly Kagura pushed off the ground and moved to stand. First to her knees and she waited a moment as she tried to calm her swirling stomach and dizzy brain. Kagura's eyes lulled closed as she tried to fight the burning heat and the terrible ache in her head. She felt like dying. Slowly Kagura pulled her knee upward so that her foot could rest on the ground. Kagura pushed upward and smiled lightly when was back on her feet again. Her head swirled and her brain throbbed, making her eyes lose and grain focus, which was making her dizzy. The dizziness churned all the way down to her stomach, which bubbled and gurgled something terrible. Kagura quickly closed her eyes to stop the sickness from washing over her as she began to gag.

Something was wrong! Kagura closed her eyes more tightly as she wobbled on her feet. She had to go-NOW! But this unbearable pain was stopping her from succeeding. Kagura gasped and her eyes shot open when her windpipe suddenly snapped close. Kagura grasped her neck and winced in pain as she tried to force herself to breathe. Oh God, she was going to die…die before admitting to her demon that she wanted him. This was not the way she wanted it to end. She had lived through Naraku's death and she was suppose to live onward to catch Sesshomaru's attention.

Kagura's vision blurred even further and the dizziness in her head was starting to make her black out. This was terrible and worse of all she still couldn't breathe. Her air was quickly running out. Suddenly Kagura collapsed to her knees and began vomiting very violently. Her whole frame shuddered with pain as she coughed up more vomit. Her head felt like it was going to explode any minute. She was so scared. Kagura cried as she continued to puke. She cried at the fact she could breathe again and she cried at the fact that she didn't know what was wrong with her. Why was this happening? Her fingers dug deeply into the dead soil as she tried to stop the sickly river that was pouring from her stomach…

--

Kagura awoke to the soft sounds of birds chirping and the light touch of the morning sun on her face. The demon-ness rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling as a sigh slid out of her. Last night was still a mystery to her and the fact that she got home at all was still unbelievable. The last coherent thought that went through her brain was the fact that she was still throwing up. She had blacked out, how could she have possibly made it home when she was in that condition?

Kagura sighed again as she continued to think about the matter. If she haven't had landed in that Godforsaken piece of land in the first place then—then what? She wouldn't have been sick? She wouldn't have blacked out? Or she would've gotten sick in the air and fallen to her death? Something about this situation just didn't seem right, somehow Kagura knew she was missing some of the pieces to this puzzle. She didn't have the whole picture and at the rate she was going wasn't going to figure it out very soon.

Her first few months in freedom and already she was fucking up. How was she going to live if she couldn't even control her body. Kagura thought that once she gained control of her heart then she would finally be in control of her body. A body she waited so long to possess without-HIS control. No more would he force her to make sacrifices of her life, just so he could test a theory on his latest deception. No…she was free and free meant that she would figure out what was wrong with her body and survive. She was going to survive…Kagura the wind sorceress was going to survive…

Surviving meant being able to live to see Sesshomaru and live to possess Sesshomaru. Yes, Kagura would survive, because she had to see what the great demon had hidden behind that tough exterior. He was so mysterious and Kagura didn't know where to began to even have a inkling as to how she would crack him open. Kagura sighed as she thought about Sesshomaru's attitude. It was always so hard and tricky. Curiosity bit at her nerves, wanting to find out everything about this demon was a big under statement.

Kagura wanted to know everything about his past. She wanted to uncover every nuke and cranny. But his ways were so hard to figure out. One moment he wanted her and the next he wanted something else. What was his deal? What did he truly want? And was she able to give it to him? Then came the thought of what happened last night before she left. The sex. She had marked him and he had marked her…as his. Yes, she remembered it clearly…

_Sesshomaru was taking me by storm as he rose his hips to meet mine. Oh God, this connection was so sweet, it felt like heaven. I was losing my mind, I felt mewing as I rode him, harder and harder. I drug my nails lightly over his chest, oh he felt so good. Sesshomaru growled deep within his throat, the vibration echoing through him and into me. I opened my eyes and saw his open as well as he forced out through clenched teeth. "Harder…"_

"…_huh…" My mind was so far gone. He felt so good inside of me._

"_Scratch me harder, mark me, bitch." Oh God, he's so sexy._

"_Does my lord want to be marked?" My demon came forth at the chance of marking my demon lord._

_He groaned deep in his throat and nodded his head as he brought his hands up to grip my hips. I smirked and began kissing his ear, his jaw, his chin, the side of his neck, and finally the nape of his neck. He tasted so delicious, I wanted him even more. His claws gripped my hips and I had to force myself not to come. As I continued to please him, his grip became much tighter, and broke my concentration and I cried out. "Oh God, oh God! …Sesshomaru…Sesshomaru!"_

"_Dammit Kagura! …Shit!" Oh he was hitting all the right spots._

_Yes, this was the moment. I was losing my mind, if I hadn't lost it already. I was preparing to make Sesshomaru my own and he tried to stop me. "…K-Kagura…stop." Yes, now I remember. I answered him saying, "No…I want everyone to know…" I was so drunk off of him that I wasn't thinking straight and in that moment I marked him and he marked me to bring me to my peak._

'He had marked me as his own…' Kagura softly stroked the spot on her shoulder where her demon had chosen to mark her as his own. Kagura was his and she was happy. A quiet calm floated over her as she laid in bed and thought about what Sesshomaru had given her as a reward for her body. He wants me and he willingly bit me… But something didn't add up right. No something was wrong, most definitely. If Sesshomaru wanted her and she knew he did then why had he treated her so coldly afterward?

Once they had finished their second round, Kagura half expected Sesshomaru to banish her from his sight, but instead he stayed and held her close to him as they rested. No friendly conversation bubbled between them, no declarations of love, no funny jokes to cool their minds and bodies. Just harsh breathing and contented sighs as they hugged each other. Kagura laid on top of Sesshomaru, with him still fully seated in her body.

She felt him calm down as his breathing returned to it's normal pace and she slowly began kissing his collar bone. Sesshomaru had tried to resist by not responding at all, but Kagura smelt his arousal and went for the kill. She kissed his newly marked flesh and was deeply shock when Sesshomaru had rolled her over to hover over her fast awakening body. Sesshomaru kissed her savagely and the heat was on again.

Yes, Kagura remembered the second round of sex, for Sesshomaru made her cum twice. He said it was her punishment for making him cum first earlier. Kagura didn't care, as long as the man she so deeply wanted was there with her, she didn't care if she came a million times before he did. She remembered the demon smirking then chuckling in that deep-deep voice of his as he leaned forward and whispered, "Mine." Oh she was most definitely his, all his and Kagura made sure she said so, each and every time He pounded into her tight pussy. He was the best. He felt soooooooooo good!

Then after he made her climax and after he reached his own peak, he kicked her out of his bed. Well bed of flowers, but whatever. Why? What did she do? Did she reveal too much of her heart or did he finally realize their mistake just as he brought her past her threshold? What happened and why didn't he want her the way she wanted him? Did Sesshomaru grow tired of her already? Was she no good in the bed? Did he want more than what he thought she was willing to give? What was it and how was she going to figure out?

'What is he thinking? He is always so damn closed. It's like pulling teeth to get him to say two words to me.' Kagura laid in her bed in her chambers thinking about her demon and yet she getting nothing but a blood curing headache. Kagura sat up from her pillow and looked out of her window. It was time to get up, at any moment her maidens in waiting would be charging in her chambers to wake her up to the new day.

Kagura stood to her and hurriedly rushed out of her room and into the washroom. There she quickly bathed and then returned to her room. On her bed was her kimono for the day, a beautiful orange, with red and black flames sewn onto the obi and the hem of the beautiful garment. Kagura quickly donned the remarkable piece and tied the obi into place. The fabric was made to hug her womanly figure and to sensate her curves. Everything was in place. The kimono was a lot longer than yesterday's but it was also a lot tighter. The kimono reached just above her knees with tiny little jewels dangling from the hem.

Kagura looked at the kimono in wonder, then quickly went about the task of doing her hair. Today she would wear it up, since her maidens had left her with hair ribbons and barrettes to fasten the wavy locks in place. Kagura lifted the first ribbon and looked at the strip of fabric. She slowly let the material slip through her fingers then moved her hands to her hair and gathered up the tresses until she had pulled it into a bun. Gasping as she caught sight of herself in the mirror, she quickly released her hair, and her hair fell in a waterfall back to her lower waist. The look reminded her of her past with…Naraku. Kagura set about again of gathering-Half of her hair into a bun, then she grabbed the first ribbon again and wrapped the bright orange around until it was tight enough to keep her hair in place.

Kagura then picked up the tiny clip and examined it, a smile graced her unpainted lips. The clip resembled a small crown and she smiled at the fact that she-a wind demon, born a slave-was now a queen to her own village. Kagura chuckled softly as she placed the small garment in front of her bun. She looked at herself in the mirror and was amazed at the little crown's performance. She absolutely loved the ribbons that hung from both side of the crown and how they trailed the length of her hair. "Beautiful…"

Kagura looked down and gracefully picked up the next item of her outfit, a gorgeous and very elegant necklace, hung on her fingers and she fasten the piece of jewelry to her neck. The necklace was made of silver and diamonds, with designs of elaborate hearts and flowers, and yet at the very center of the necklace the maker of the jewelry placed a pretty stone of orange fire. The sun that filtered into Kagura's room caught and held the jewel and it sparkled with beauty. Kagura smiled as she quickly donned her earrings. They were silver dangles with diamonds filling the skinny strings until the end was reached and then the same orange tear drop of fire dangled from the bottom.

Kagura finished placing her barrettes in her hair then added her faithful feathers before running out of the room and down the massive halls of her castle. Kagura ran toward the door that led to the stairwell and yanked it opened. She raced down the endless case of stairs then turned left and continued to race down more hallways. Her servants would be upon her soon if she didn't hurry. Kagura ran down another then down the servant's stairwell to the back door. Kagura yanked open the large door and ran outside. She quickly plucked a feather from her band and tossed it into the air as she jumped up.

Once seated on her trusty ride, Kagura shot out of sight just as her maidens rushed out the door. They shouted her name and one even attempted to run after her, but the attempt had soon proved futile. "Oh I really wished she had waited, now we have to tell that nice gentleman that she has taken off."

"I can't believe she would leave like that without talking her servants first!"

"Well Kukisu, you're the one tried to stop her from leaving the last time."

"Well if I remember well someone was helping-Nanana!"

"I was not! I would never forbid my master from going anywhere!"

"Like hell!"

"W-"

"Stop it! Arguing over the matter is not going to bring her back, now we just have to go and tell that man that she simply isn't here."

"Yes, Tsukari," the three girls called in unison.

"She left…"

"Oh! Lord Sesshomaru, you scared me. Why didn't you announce yourself?" Tsukari gasped.

"You shouldn't question a royal on their actions…"

"Oh, My…I'm so sorry, please forgive me!" The woman humbly bowed as did her charges. Nothing was said as Sesshomaru turned and left the courtyard to re-enter the castle. The maidens quickly followed after him and began firing questions at the demon lord. Tsukari was first, "Do you need anything, m'lord?"

"Something to drink?" Came Nanana's question.

"Or maybe a tour of our Lady's castle?" Kukisu fired out.

"…There's food in the kitchen, maybe that would do…?" Sasami asked.

Sesshomaru stopped in his steps and turned to face the women. His voice was dead of any emotion, as usual, as he spoke. "I do not need any assistance… take me to her chambers-leader servant."

Tsukari gasped and bowed before Sesshomaru then quickly rushed forward to lead the demon to her Lady's room. Sesshomaru followed quietly after the little woman as his mind began to wander. Where was Kagura headed? Why was she trying so hard to escape from this place? Did she figure out that he was here waiting for her and decided to flee? Maybe she regretted what happened between them last night? Sesshomaru followed the small woman up the stairs and tried not to smile as he replayed his moments at the castle upon his return…

_Sesshomaru watched Kagura disappear from his sight then slowly made his way home. As he continued to walk back to his Western Lands, his demon roared with fury at the lost of his mate. Sesshomaru stopped and frowned as he thought about the word he had used to describe Kagura. His mate!? Suddenly the nape of his neck pulsed and Sesshomaru was forced to touch the mark, which was clearly visible to the eye. Sesshomaru smiled very softly and continued walking back home, to his territory._

_Once Sesshomaru had reached his castle, he quickly went to his room and flopped onto the soft mattress. He was shock to find that Rin and Jarken were gone, that meant he was free to sleep in peace without any disturbance. That was the best night sleep the demon lord had ever received and he had Kagura to thank for that._

_Good thing too because the next day the castle was busy spreading the newest rumor. Yup that's right, Sesshomaru's mate mark. Everyone tried not to obviously look at the clearly visible mark, but it was obvious that everyone was doing so. Irritation was stabbing Sesshomaru in his head as he tried not to sever heads as he walked down the hall-of his OWN Castle! What was he the castle's new freak!? And it wasn't long until Jarken popped up and began fussing away at the rumors that were buzzing around the castle, like he didn't already know!_

_Sesshomaru walked outside to the castle's pond, and stripped out of his kimono before submerging himself in the water. Jarken stood by still squawking away about how he was acting like the common beast. Sesshomaru tried not to kill the stupid toad, but the imp was making it hard. Going on and on about this and that, or un-royal and so disrespectful. GOD! He was so hard right now and Kagura wasn't around to do anything about. Fuck, he was turning into a demon of lust and he was willingly doing so. That bitch had him crawling for her sex and she probably didn't even know it._

_Sesshomaru suppressed a small moan as his hand lightly brushed against his manhood. Jarken quieted for a moment as if waiting for a reply, the imp cleared his throat and continued to wait but Sesshomaru was not going to wait anymore. He needed Kagura and he needed her-NOW. So Sesshomaru stood from his bath then proceeded to shake himself dry. Jarken was again covered in water and whined out, "Master, what has become of you? It's like you don't even care for anything anymore! Would you please tell your humble servant what has happened to you!"_

_Sesshomaru openly smiled and even chuckled at Jarken's gasp, then he answered the imp's question. "Sex. Sex has happened to me, sex with Kagura, my mate. I am leaving now and I shall return when my thirst for her has been filled."_

_Sesshomaru disappeared in the castle leaving a stunned Jarken behind. His mouth agape as he processed what he was told and the toad was shocked even more at the fact that Rin was right. Damn now he would have to tell the wretched girl that she was correct!_

"We're here my lord in milady's quarters, please make yourself at home. I shall be in the kitchen if you need anything." The maiden closed the thick screen door and walked back down stairs. Sesshomaru looked around the room and growled in disgust. This room didn't fit Kagura at all, she belonged in a room with mastery and power pouring from the ceiling. She belonged in his room. Sesshomaru frowned then turned toward the window and walked towards the small escape passage. For some reason, he felt caged in and unsteady.

--

Kagura zoomed through the brightly lit sky in search of one demon and one demon only, Sesshomaru. Her…mate. Sesshomaru had marked her as his and she was rushing to return to his arms so that they could make love all the live long day or maybe week. It all depended on how her Master felt. Finally she was going to willingly submit to another. This submission felt different thought, it didn't felt like she was losing her free but willingly giving her heart and soul over to someone she could trust. Someone she knew wouldn't kill her if she didn't comply with his thoughts or decisions.

Kagura continued to fly over the many trees and plains of Japan as she searched and searched for her mate. "Where is he?"

Kagura flew over a small village and decided to land and see what this place held for her curious eyes. Kagura landed by an overly large tree and stopped to admire the rough bark. The tree was tall and mysterious and Kagura felt compelled to learn about its mysteries. She walked closer to the tree and rubbed her hand against the rough bark. Instantly she yanked her hand away and looked at the tree once again then at her hand and back again. It was like the tree was telling her its story and all it had seen. Kagura couldn't believe it but she was actually connecting with a tree that from what she was hearing was way older than her.

Kagura hugged the tree again and listened to the story being told through the bark. Sadness was voiced throughout every fiber of the tree and Kagura felt every piece of pain. She listened as she told the story about Inuyasha and his love affair with the undead priestess and she listened to the stories of the priestess from the future and her family. She also listened to the secrets that the tree told when Inuyasha sat alone in the tree. Kagura wanted to know everything about this tree but there was some movement coming from up in the branches.

Kagura jumped back and pulled out her fan just as Inuyasha hopped from the top of the tree and landed with his Tetsusaiga drawn. A grimace was present on his face as he growled out, "Just what the hell do you want, Kagura?"

"Please I mean you no harm. I –"

"Keh! Cut the shit Kagura and tell me why you're here…or Heh. Prepare to have your throat slashed opened."

Kagura growled as her grip on her fan tightened. She was really trying to remain calm but Inuyasha was so damn stupid. "Look, I only came here because I was curious about this place! I seriously mean you no harm! I'm sorry I bothered you, I'll be leaving."

Kagura closed her fan and tucked it back into her kimono then pulled a feather out of her hair. She paused in her actions then looked at Inuyasha again. "I never got to say thank you for freeing me from Naraku, you and your companions are strong."

And with that Kagura took off into the sky to fly back home. She didn't find her mate but maybe she would have more luck later that day or night. Her body and soul was crying out for his arms and stoic strength, she wanted her mate. She wanted her demon. She wanted her Master. Kagura hung her head in sadness as her feather guided her back to her newly acquired home. Kagura was sure her servants were going to question her to death about why she left and about why she didn't tell them that she was going. Oh God, she didn't need it right now! All she wanted to do at this moment was go back to bed and hug her pillows until she could find Sesshomaru again.

Kagura landed outside in the courtyard and entered through the door she had earlier used for her escape. No one was in the small empty room that held only the stairs, good. Kagura didn't need to be questioned righted now. She sighed heavily before making her way quietly up the stairs. She retraced all her steps and undid all her twists and turns until she had made it quietly and undetected to her room. Kagura slid the door open and pushed her feet to move inside before she closed the door. The woman sighed again before she walked deeper into the room to perch on her window sill.

She sighed again before whispering out to the afternoon sky, "Where are you, my love?"

Sesshomaru stood in a darkened corner of Kagura's room when he heard her question. His heart began to melt and he quietly stepped out of his hiding spot and began walking toward her. Sesshomaru quickly crossed the room and he stayed unnoticed by Kagura until he wrapped his arms around her and whispered out just as softly. "He's here with his mate."

Kagura smiled as she leaned into him and her heart purred as her body melted. Kagura whispered against Sesshomaru's hair as he nuzzled her neck. "I've missed you, Master Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stopped his ministrations at Kagura's last words and pulled away from her. Kagura turned around to stare at him and gasped when she saw emotions clearly on his face and at the moment he was in shock. Sesshomaru cleared his throat and tried to speak, "What did you just say?"

"What 'Master'?" Sesshomaru nodded.

Kagura smirked and stood before slowly dropping to her knees, her head bent as she whispered. "My Master and lord Sesshomaru, I am submissive to you."

Sesshomaru watched the display submission from Kagura and he was fighting his demon terribly. God, he was as hard as a rock and Kagura being all submissive was just adding to his arousal. Sesshomaru growled as he slowly loss control of his youkai and his eyes bleed red and his fangs elongated. He walked toward Kagura with calculating steps, each step counting down the seconds until Kagura was totally his. Kagura's youkai stretched at the awakening of being claimed by dominant male. Her eyes grew dark, as dark as dried blood and suddenly a strange little mark appeared on her forehead; one of a spider. A mark appeared over her mate bite which formed a crescent moon with a spider, the symbolizing of Kagura and Sesshomaru's joining permanently.

Sesshomaru's red eyes traveled to the mark on her shoulder then he stepped even closer. Kagura refused to lift her head even though she knew Sesshomaru was standing directly over her, she was being submissive and that meant waiting for her lord to command her to move. Sesshomaru's arousal throbbed in his kimono pants and he hissed out a sigh at its throbbing ache. Sesshomaru stood directly in front of Kagura then lifted her head. Her dark eyes were lit with excitement and Sesshomaru growled in return. "Stand, Kagura."

The wind sorceress obediently did as she was told without so much of a word being spoken. She bowed her head again and Sesshomaru quickly yanked it up again before fiercely crushing his lips to hers. Kagura whimpered as she automatically opened her mouth to Sesshomaru as her roughly kissed her. Sesshomaru crushed Kagura's body against his and her hands gripped his kimono for dear life as she tried to stay on the wild ride of her lord. Sesshomaru thrust his tongue in and out of Kagura's warm mouth as his hands took care of Kagura's warm and very giving body.

She moaned and gasped as she fiercely kissed him back. Kagura continued to kiss her demon lord as she moaned from his roaming hands. They touched her every where and she felt her body begin to burn as her sex grew more and more aroused. "Sesshomaru…My Master…"

Sesshomaru groaned deeply in his voice and rocked his hips against Kagura just as his right hand traveled down Kagura's back to tightly grip her ass. Kagura pulled away from the kiss and arched her pelvis against Sesshomaru's harden member. The demon lord hissed loudly as he began to kiss Kagura's exposed neck. Her scent rose higher and higher and Sesshomaru felt like he was going to die. She smelt of fresh air after a noontime rain and sex and him and just small hint of the bastard that made her. Sesshomaru smiled lightly as he thought to himself, he guess he should be thanking Naraku for making his mate… His thoughts crashed when he heard Kagura's pleas. "Take me, lord Sesshomaru! Take me hard and fast!"

Sesshomaru growled as he began to strip out of his kimono then said, "Stop calling that and just shut up and fuck me… Get out of those fucking clothes."

Kagura began pulling at this and that as she hurriedly tried to remove her kimono. She untied her obi and let it fall to the floor, she opened her kimono and practically yanked it off her shoulders; the fabric hit the floor. Kagura yanked her hair combs and barrettes out of her head and the items fell to the floor with a clatter. Sesshomaru stood naked and ready just as her barrettes and combs hit the floor and Kagura ran into his arms. The two kissed as Sesshomaru lead them to her bed and they fell on the downy mattress. Kagura pulled away from Sesshomaru's lips to sit up and straddle the demon's waist. Sesshomaru brought his hands up to rest on her hips and he slightly caressed them as Kagura softly rocked against him. His face contorted into one of passion and he rose his hips slightly to meet hers. Kagura mewed as she lightly dug her nails into her mate's forearms. "Up," Sesshomaru growled as he sat forward.

Kagura looked at her mate as she ran her fingers through his hair. Sesshomaru whispered into her ear and Kagura's eyes widen before she got off his lap and crawled up the bed to where her pillows rested and laid on her stomach. Sesshomaru watched her excited movements and openly smirked before he moved to join her. "Get on your hands and knees."

Kagura eagerly did as she was told and spread her thighs as far as she could until she felt strong hands on her hips. Sesshomaru licked his lips as he lined his erection up to Kagura's flower. How he ached to be inside of her sweet body. Slowly Sesshomaru pushed his dick inside of Kagura and hissed at her tight heat. God, it was like taking her for the first time all over again. Kagura moaned loudly as her mouth hung open. Sesshomaru filled her until he couldn't anymore and he stopped to pant as he fought for control. She was so hot and wet and tight. "Kagura…"

"Nnn!" Kagura grabbed fists full of her bed sheets as Sesshomaru began thrusting into her body. It was so hot! She felt like she was going to burst into flames. She was so full… "Sesshomaru! …GOD!!!!!"

Sesshomaru thrust again and again into her hot body as his grip on her hips tightened to the point where small blood trails began to spill down her thighs. Kagura moaned louder as her lover continued to drive her over the edge. Her body was so damn hot and her skin felt like it was being scorched to death. She was so closed already. She wanted…she needed…pain. Kagura opened her mouth but nothing would come out except a long and loud moan as Sesshomaru hit her magic spot.

Sesshomaru thrust harder and harder into her body as he came closer and closer to releasing his seed into her body, but he had to see her cum first; he had to. So in a strained voice, Sesshomaru spoke out, "Tell…me…what…to do-oo!"

"Unh! Oooh, Oh God! …Nnn…b-bite –YES! Harder! Ma-mark m-me-ee!" Kagura screamed out as Sesshomaru drove her closer to her completion. Sesshomaru leaned forward, releasing her hips and he laid his hands over Kagura's and their fingers intertwined, as he continued to thrust into her body. Sesshomaru lightly licked Kagura's mate mark before sinking his teeth into her rosy red skin, bring Kagura to her peak. The wind demon cried out so loudly that the whole room echoed and shook as she came. The walls reverberated the name she called while she climaxed and Sesshomaru moaned before her tightening flesh stole his seed making him cum hard. His hips continued to buck wildly into Kagura's hot body even after he reached his completion. He felt so weak, his arms were going to give out and he couldn't speak. The only thing he could was call out her name weakly as he collapsed. "…Kagura…"

Kagura adjusted to the weigh change as she held both herself and her mate on her shaky arms and legs. At the moment the wind sorceress felt like she couldn't move and she was panting slightly as she tried to calm her racing heart. Her head hung low as she tried to gather the strength to move herself and her mate. Her body shivered a little as the sweat on her dried, God she felt so good! Her body was tried yet it was begging for more. Kagura tried to move but it was too much, so she just stretched her legs and as gently as possible guided her body to the mattress and pulled the covers up and over their bodies. "Sesshomaru?"

A soft snoring sound was all she heard and then she figured she ought to get some sleep too. Tonight was so special, because this time Sesshomaru stayed with her. Kagura drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face…

--

Well that's that! Hope you liked and I really hope you stay tuned for the next chappie. Please review thanks!!!


End file.
